the_supermanfandomcom-20200215-history
General Zod
General Dru-Zod is an alien from the planet Krypton. As a Kryptonian, Zod has special abilities when in the galaxy of a yellow sun. Once a high ranking Officer in the Kryptonian Military, Zod rebelled against the leaders of the planet to replace them with himself as ruler with the help of his right hand, Faora culminating in a planet wide war. Opposed by Jor-El who managed to trap Zod in the Black Zone, he later escaped and made his way to Earth where he is face to face with Jor-El's only son, Kal-El who becomes the champion of the planet named Superman. Early Life Life on Krypton Zod was born on the distant planet Krypton. He was genetically engineered as a commanding leader and fierce warrior. Zod also had a strong mutual respect and friendship for Jor-El admiring him for his intelligence and skills. Military Career He was one in a long line of warriors all who served in Krypton's military. Rising all the way to the rank of 'General' from which he was formally known as "General Zod" from now on. Rise and Downfall When Jor-El went to the Kryptonian Law Council with findings of Krypton's core collapsing imminently, the Council dismissed Jor-El but Zod's ears were pricked and probed Jor-El for more information. Realising that his race was in danger of extinction, Zod decided that he must replace the Council with himself for the good of people and set in motion his coup d'état with the help of a small band of loyal soldiers inlcuding Faora Hu-Ul. Zod and his force began to overrun Krypton when Zod himself came face to face with Jor-El who had just sent his son off planet to save him from extinction. For his act of treason and conspiracy, Zod and his followers were sentenced to 300 years of reconditioning in the Phantom Zone. Arrival on Earth "My name is General Zod. I have journeyed across an ocean of stars to reach you. For some time your world has sheltered one of my citizens." -General Zod, adressing the citizens of Earth. Black Zero entered the Earth's outer atmosphere where General Zod used his flagship to transmit a message to the planet Earth's primitive computers where every device on the planet would transmit his message. He request they give us Kal-El other suffer the consequences of his wrath. Vengeance Physical Appearance Zod is a tall and muscular man with blue eyes, short dark brown hair and a facial scar on the left side of his face as a result of his battle with Jor-El. Sometime during his imprisonment, he grows a distinctive beard on his chin. He wears an all black native Kryptonian outfit that bears a silver emblem of his family on the chest and features a black cape and black boots. After the war on Krypton and his arrival on Earth, this suit was somewhat battle damaged with a torn cape. Armor As a soldier of Krypton, Zod's attire atributes to that of his Kryptonian organization. When apart from the Kryptonian Armed Forces, Zod wore the standard Kryptonian Military Armor which was a battle armor in a dark brown almost grey color that covered most of Zod's arms, all his torso and legs. Designed to fit seamlessly over his undergarment, it also had Zod's emblem on the chest. Zod also wears an all silver metal heavy duty battle armor that has protection areas on the torso, arms and legs that were designed to protect him from weapons such as an Energy Lance or a Kryptonian Rifle. It is quite large and bulky but fiercely intimidating. The armor also has a helmet that protects Zod's head when in battle. Powers and Abilities As a Kryptonian, Zod has special abilities that enhance his physical attributes whilst under the rays of a yellow sun. His physical strength, speed, stamina and reflexes are superhumanly faster. He also has separate abilities such as flight and super vision which has different lenses that can depict far distances like a telescope and can see through things like an x-ray. His abilities include: *'Super Strength' *'Super Speed' *'Super Stamina' *'Super Hearing' *'Super Breath' *'Arctic Breath' *'Heat Vision' *'Telescopic Vision' *'X-Ray Vision' *'Flight' *'Healing Ability' *'Longevity' *'Invulnerability' *'Super Dexterity' Personality Relationships Gallery Man of Steel Zod.jpg|Zod's family crest. tRApped.png|Zod bearing a facial scar. iwillfindhim.png|Zod after being arrested for high treason Quotes *''"My name is General Zod. For some time your world has sheltered one of my citizens. I request that you return this individual to my custody. To Kal-El, I say this: Surrender within 24 hours or watch this word suffer the consequences." '' -General Zod adressing Earth to surrender Superman . *''"You believe you're son is safe?"'' -Zod speaking to Lara. Trivia *Michael Shannon and Viggo Mortensen were linked with the role. The role went to Michael Shannon. Notes